Respect Of The Peers
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: past Harm/Mac SUMMARY: a little something that was born while watching Hot Shots Part Deux. A short humor/parody fic not meant to be taken seriously.


TITLE: Respect Of The Peers

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: past Harm/Mac

TIMELINE: about two to three years after series finale.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: just a short work of parody, not meant to be taken seriously.

SUMMARY: a little something that was born while watching Hot Shots Part Deux. A short humor/parody fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will break you yet, Admiral!" promised Harm's captor. "But your resistance to pain is nonetheless inspirational."

The dark man watched Harm carefully.

Harm just grinned weakly, the gesture invoking pain in his bloody face.

"I was married."

The captor just clucked his tongue at the foolishness of Harm's decision to get married. But Harm wasn't finished yet.

"To Sarah MacKenzie."

He was gratified to see the dark eyes widen in surprise and an almost reverent look enter them.

"For two years."

That sealed the deal. The man pulled out his knife and quickly cut through the bonds that were keeping Harm on the torture table, calling over his shoulder.

"Ahmed!"

A shorter, Harm guessed younger, man came running. "Yes, Mohammed?"

"Get the best vehicle we have at our disposal and arrange for it to drive the Admiral to the border. But until then arrange so he can have a bath, food and the most luxurious quarters." Mohammed helped Harm up caringly.

The short man's eyes bugged out. "But, you've only been torturing him for 7 days!"

"We won't ever be able to break him. He was married." was the short explanation.

"So? He WAS, I still AM. He couldn't take it." was the cocky reply.

"To Sarah MacKenzie."

Ahmed's jaw dropped and his eyes went even wider than Mohammed's. "THE Sarah MacKenzie?" He sent an awed look at Harm.

"Yes." confirmed Mohammed.

"And he's still alive?"

Mohammed turned to his younger followed. "More important, Ahmed, is that SHE is still alive." Then they both turned and looked at Harm with worship in their eyes, amazed at his resilliance and self-restraint.

No, the man who had survived being married to Sarah MacKenzie and didn't kill her could never be broken by mere torture, it would be senseless to keep losing time torturing him. He only deserved their respect, respect of peers, of men who had been married to impossible women too.

"Admiral, you should've told is at the beginning that you've been married to Sarah MacKenzie." Mohammed chastised Harm, who was surprised by the treatment his past love life had brought him. "This wouldn't have happened then and you would've been released immediately, without all this unnecessary violence."

An hour later Harm was bathed, clothed in new clothes, taken care of medically and was sitting before a meal for a king. Shrugging he started eating.

When it was time to go his captors/hosts had tears in their eyes. The man who was in the top 10 of their most respected people was leaving them.

They were just saying goodbye to Harm when a fully-stocked, one month old, Bentley pulled up and a breathtakingly beautiful woman stepped out. Arab women are known for their beauty, but this one outshone all.

"Fatima." called Mohammed. "Take Admiral Rabb to his base."

She nodded and stepped around, opening the rear door of the luxury car as she smiled at him seductively, appreciating what she saw. Harm was just about to take a seat when Mohammed leaned in and whispered. "She's a virgin." Harm looked back at him puzzled as to why that was important enough to be told, only to encounter a grin of respect. "You can keep her."

Harm didn't know who Mohammed had meant: the car or the woman. He got in and soon he was on his way home.

As he was being interviewed by a baffled news reporter a day later as to why the enemy had suddenly and without explanation released him Harm simply answered. "Respect of the peers."

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
